Sunstreakers worst mistake
by starstreaker33
Summary: Poor Sunstreaker gets hit hard when he finds out that he sparked the new femme Lesme (In case you are confused on who Lesme she is a creation of mine I dont own any of the other charcaters except her)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day at the ARC until every resident heard sideswipe scream.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he yelled

"Now don't get made bro it was a mistake." His twin replied

It all happened back three months ago when Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Lesme all got drunk.

"Hey Lesa wanna you know?" asked a very drunk Sunstreaker

Lesme just arrived on earth not even a week and had her first fight one earth with the Decepticons and help win.

"Oh why not." She said drunkly.

The two drunken bots made way to Lesme's quarters leaving a passed out Sideswipe behind.

Once arriving to Lesme's room she pinned Sunstreaker down on her berth. Sunstreaker not knowing what he got himself into asked if she wanted to spark merge with him. Of course Lesme was a virgin still and drunk as hell she nodded a yes out. The sparks came out and the two went into over load. Lesme and Sunstreaker then put their sparks away and rested for about 5 earth minutes. Then the two interlocked lips. Then Lesme asked for another spark merge and out came the sparks again and again and again. It was two earth hours until Sunstreaker left Lesme sound asleep in her quarters and headed back to the Rec room to retrieve his drunken brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sunstreaker I can't believe you half the time I mean really I know it's been three months but making her sparked?! What is going in your thick head sometimes I mean really you're the father. You better have a good explanation to prime. He's knew Lesme since the war and now she's sparked I mean how could you do that to him. "said sideswipe

Sunstreaker looked at his brother sadly knowing he was upset with his actions.

"Listen Sunny I'm sorry I blew up at you it's just I can't believe that you got a femme sparked. Well when can I meet your new bondmate." He said smiling at his brother.

"Well how bout right now I'm sure she'll be glad to meet her now new brother in-law." Sunstreaker chuckled.

"You really think so?" asked Sideswipe

"Positive!" replied Sunstreaker

The two brothers then headed their way to what was now Lesme and Sunstreaker's quarters. Once they entered they saw a smiling Lesme. She was humming an old Cybertroian lullaby.

"Oh hey babe." She said.

"Hey honey." said Sunstreaker as he walked over to sit next to his mate. "I think you already know my brother Sideswipe. Well he's happy that your part of our family." he continued.

Sideswipe started to blush a little.

"Well I am happy to be part of your wonderful family Sideswipe." she said kindly.

Sunstreaker knew something was up with his mate because she wasn't acting like herself.

So he asked though there bond 'What's wrong sweetie?'

'I am scared. This is my first time you know.'

' I know but we'll get through this together ok I promise.'

"Am I missing something." asked Sideswipe

"Nah bro you're good." Sunstreaker chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another month that passed and Lesme was getting ready for her next check up to find out the gender of the sparkling. Sunstreaker was never the early bird like Lesme. He always wanted to sleep in no matter what. The only person who could wake him up was Lesme. All she had to do was grab a blown horn put it up close to his processor and blows it; usually this would make him say the usual swear words but he didn't because he knew better then to swear in front of Lesme. Especially when she had he mood swings he learned the hard way to never mess with her when she was sparked.

"Get your rear end out of that berth." she said

"Do I have to?" he complained.

That's when Lesme blew her lid.

"You better or I will send you to med bay myself in pieces!" she exclaimed

Rut row I just set her off again frag me she thought to himself.

"Now take it easy baby I'm getting up ok I'll be there in a minute." He said fearfully

"K hurry up honey bun." She said now happily.

As soon as they arrived at med bay.

"Well ha-ha never knew you could drag Sunstreaker's aft out of bed this early in the morning." said Ratchet happily.

"Never knew I could either ha-ha any ways you know why we're here." Lesme replied

"Yep just hop right over there on that berth." Ratchet replied still chuckling to himself.

After Ratchet got all of his tools he went over to the young couple and scanned Lesme. Ratchet wide eyed started to mumble under his breath.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Lesme.

" Well all I can say now is that curse you primus you did this on purpose to me, but you and Sunstreaker are expecting 2 sets of split spark twins." He replied

"You mean Sunstreaker and I are expecting quadruplets?"asked Lesme

"Yep congrats oh frag. WHEELJACK!" yelled Ratchet.

Wheeljack then came rushing from his lad.

"Yeah boss?" he said.

"Get Sunny here to a med berth." He said

Lesme looked down on the ground at her mate and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sunstreaker and Lesme found out they were expecting quadruplets they were excited.

"I still can't believe it who would think of you and me expecting four children ha. Oh Sunny baby I am so happy aren't you." Asked Lesme

"Yes, baby I can't wait to meet our little sparklings." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey you know what they like best about us?" she asked

"And what is that?" he replied

"They love it when we sing." she replied.

"Really what's there favorite earth song that you sing?" he asked.

"Well do you the song "Wish You Were Here" cause if you do can you sing-along with me." She asked

"Of course anything for my baby's." he replied

"Ok try to keep up. 

_/Lately I got this felling I don't know_

_what's the meaning but I know it's_

_strong and its over you all I want is _

_to be home with you oh oh I coming_

_right back oh oh living without you_

_is a no no I'm coming right back oh oh oh _

_I wish you were here and I wish you were_

_Here music is better and lights are brighter_

_When you are near am I making it clear_

_And right now I just wish you were here/_

Lesme was happy to sing with Sunstreaker because he was never a singer like her but he had great talent.

"I told their always happy when you and I sing." She exclaimed happily

"Ha-ha I guess your right honey. I never knew that they loved to hear us sing." he said happily.

"And I am happy to hear you sing." Lesme said happily.

She laid her head on his shoulder plate and started to hum a wonderful tone that always filled Sunstreaker spark with warmth. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his other hand over it to make sure she felt safe. Then she stopped humming and Sunstreaker knew she fell into recharge. So he decided to recharge himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the fifth month that passed and everyone was worried about the Decepticons who haven't attacked for months now. Lesme was worried the most because she was carrying four sparklings. And everyone was surprised on how big she had grown, but they didn't say a word because they feared that if you make her PO she will disassemble your parts and feed you to the dinobots everyone knew to never mess with a Sparked femme especially when it her.

Lesme was known for her loss of temper. But it was usually in battle she would lose her temper. Everyone was afraid of her temper like they were of Ratchet except they feared Ratchet worse.

"Hey Lesme how is it going with you and Sunstreaker?" asked Jazz one day.

"Oh it's going great Jazz thanks for asking ha-ha. What's been up with you lately?" she asked

"Nothing really just the usual except Prowl has been pushing my patrol a lot longer than usual, but I'm doing great." he replied happily

"Well that's great. Well not that Prowl is pushing your patrol a lot longer, but it's great that you're doing great." she replied

"Thanks Lesa hope you and Sunstreaker have great relationship together you make a great couple." he said.

"Your very Welcome Jazz see ya later I have to meet Sunstreaker at Med Bay." She said

"K see ya later Lesa." he responded

On her way to Med Bay Lesme got many hellos from nearly everyone including the Dinobots.

"Hey Ratchet I'm here. Oh see Sunstreaker is here on time for once." she said

"For once any way you ready for your check up?" he asked.

"Totally." she said heading towards the berth.

"Well looks like their all healthy which is a good thing to. None of them look like they're in distress which is good because usual femmes that are expecting usually have one of them in distress. Yep they look all healthy to me." said Ratchet.

Sunstreaker not noticing he was holding his breath sighed. He smiled and leaned over and kissed his mate forehead.

"Thank Primus ha." Lesme sighed out.

Ratchet looked at the two and remembered himself when he was younger he was also an expecting father once. And the two reminded him when he was their age. Smiling he took all of his equipment away and shooed the couple out of his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months passed and Lesme was getting agitated about her now being stuck in her quarters and depending on others to help her. It wasn't her usual she was usually one to do things by herself but now she couldn't because she was so large in her mid section. UGH I CANT BELIEVE THIS she thought to herself. She knew she couldn't blame it on the sparklings, but she was sick of being trapped in her colorless prison.

"Ya ok sweetie?" asked Sunstreaker who just woke up from recharge.

"yeah fine just bored can' recharge any longer so I am just laying here thinking." She replied

"No, something is really bothering you and I can tell easily. Now tell me what's wrong?" he said gently.

She looked at him and moved a little closer laying her head on his bold chest, "I am really scared. Really I can't stop thinking about it. I mean what if something goes wrong or I don't know." She replied

He kissed her head and replied, "Honey as long as I'm by your side nothing bad will happen to you I promise truly. Remember when we first found out I promised we will be fine. And I told I will keep my promise no matter the situation I will always be by your side."

She looked at him gently were tears in her eyes. She smiled at him and layed her head back down and went back into recharge.

Sunstreaker decided to get up and go do his duty. So ever so gently he lifted Lesme's he's and went to his job.

Several hours later Lesme woke up and looked around for her bondmate. And when she didn't find him she asked through their bond where he was. When he answered she nearly had a spark attack and was happy to hear his voice again.

When Sunstreaker arrived back to their quarters he looked at Lesme who was reading a Datapad no noticing he came in.

"Whatcha reading there babe?" he said scaring her half to death.

"Oh just reading about how the process goes with birthing sparklings that's all." she replied.

"Oh interesting. Mind if I read along with so I don't faint when this happens?" he asked.

"Nope it could be educational for you." she said happily.

"Well that's the idea ha-ha now move a little so I can lie next to you please." he asked

"Why not ha-ha." she said as she moved over.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another month that had past and it was a week before Lesme was due. Everyone at the Arc was excited for the new sparklings to arrive. Even Ratchet. Lesme was excited that it was almost over and she could finally hold her sparklings. Sunstreaker was happy it was almost over because he was really afraid of Lesme's mood swings.

"Oh Sunny are happy that it's almost over and we can finally hold our little ones for the first time?" Lesme asked one day.

"I sure am honey." he replied.

Then a knock came on their door. Sunstreaker got up and answered the door not expecting who he saw.

"Sunstreaker, may I come in? I would like to talk to Lesme." said the bot

"Um yes, sir." said Sunstreaker.

When the bot entered in it was Optimus. He looked at Lesme and smiled.

"Looks like my little girl is going to have her first sparklings." he said quietly.

Lesme looked into her father's kind and loving optics trying to not cry.

"Yes, papa are you excited to meet your grand kids?" she asked solemnly.

That was when Sunstreaker fainted.

"Let me guess you forgot to tell him?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah I kind of Forgot." she said smiling.

The two just smiled as Sunstreaker started to mumble something about he never knew that boss bot was his bondmate's father.

A week passed and it was one more day until Lesme was going to be due. Sunstreaker was still amazed that Optimus was her father and tried not to faint every time Optimus came to check up on Lesme, and he was still amazed that Lesme had been recharging longer then her usual time, but what do you expect when someone was about to have sparklings.

Later that night Lesme was in recharge and Sunstreaker was really tired from his shift that day. So he decided to lie down next to her and fall into recharge. Once he laid down he felt love pulsing through his spark from Lesme. He smiled when he felt those pulses so he sent some right back to her and fell into recharge.

It wasn't even an hour until Sunstreaker felt someone shaking him awake. When he finally opened his Optics he noticed Lesme was in extreme pain. That's was when he realized she was about to give birth.

:: Optimus get some others and come down her quickly! :: he said through comm.

Everyone knew that Sunstreaker would not comm. unless it was an emergency.

When Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, and Ratchet all arrived they heard a yelp of pain come from the room. When the door opened they saw Sunstreaker next to his mate trying to calm her down and trying to calm himself down. Once he realized that help had arrived he motioned them to come fast and rush her to med bay as fast as they could.

Once they got Lesme to med bay Ratchet shooed Jazz, Prowl and Optimus all out.

"Hey sweet heart how you doing?" he said trying to calm her

"How am I doing!? HOW AM I FRAGGIN DOING?!" she yelled.

She yelped again, because the pain was so intense that she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ratchet how long will this take just give us an estimate?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Well it depends most femmes that have their first it takes seventeen hours and their mates hands are crushed beyond fixing." he said while gathering his tools.

"Seventeen hours." Lesme squeaked.

Sunstreaker offering her his hand to help her ease the pain yelped in surprise by her strength.

"Sweetie I'm going to need you to push because it seems the first one wants out really badly so on three." Ratchet said.

Lesme nodded her head "ok one two three."

"OH FRAG SUNSTREAKER WHEN THIS IS OVER I WILL TEAR YOU APART AND HAVE RATCHET REASSELBLE YOU!" she yelled in pain.

"Well that sounds fun. Ok hun I see the head now all we need is the rest." He said "so on three one two three."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTHER OF PRIMUS!"

After she finally died down soft tiny whimpers were heard. Ratchet handed the crying little femme to Wheeljack. "Good job sweetie your doing great now all we'll need is one more push and we'll see the second one." He said trying to be as quiet as he could.

"I-I can't." she said

"Want me to get your father in here with you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Ple-please." she replied tiredly.

When Optimus came in he walked over to his daughter's side and grabbed her other hand.

"Come on honey don't you want to see your baby's?" asked Optimus.

Lesme nodded her head in reply.

"Well then you got to push to get the other three out. Come I know you have your mothers strength." he said.

She nodded her head again and grabbed Sunstreakers hand.

"Ok Lesa on three. One two three."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FORGET RATCHET REASSEMBLING YOU SUNSTREAKER SWEAR I WILL FEED YOU WHOLE TO THE DINOBOTS!" she yelled once more.

Then another whimper fills the room. Ratchet then hands the second little femme to Wheeljack.

"Ok I'm going to let you rest for a bit ok mean while let me introduce you to your little girls." he said handing the two little ones you Lesme.

Lesme looked down at her first two little ones and cried. One was a little yellow and black femme with a star and sun on her little helm. And the other one was a full black femme with only the marking of a sun on her helm. After a few minutes of deciding the name for the one with the sun and star on her helm they named her Starbreak, and the full black one Blacknight.

When Ratchet came back Lesme was well rested enough to have her other two.

"So I see your ready for your next two and I see you are excited to meet them." he said.

"Eh you could say that Ratch." Lesme said.

"Ok here we go again, Wheeljack you ready for the next one to be handed off to you?" asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack nodded in reply.

"Ok on three again. One two three."

"OH TRIPLE FRAGGIN HECK FOR PRIMUS SAKE!" Lesme yelled.

"You're doing good Lesme now just one more Push and the third one is out." said Ratchet, "Ok One two three."

After more yelling and cursing the whimpers of a tiny mech was heard. And snaps of hands being crushed was heard along with that.

"Ok hun if you just push once more you can finally hold you little ones ok."

Lesme nodded once more.

"Ok on three. One two three."

It was another two minutes and the last whimpers of a sparkling were heard. Then in Lesme and Sunstreakers arms were two little mechs both looked identical. They decided to name the two pure black sparkings Timelink and Starrush

(Bet that was a big surprise to ya all. Optimus daughter was Lesme. Well please comment and give me a few more ideas for my next chapter please I would love to have some people tell me what the think of the story thanks.)


	8. Chapter 8

One month after the sparklings were born little Blacknight and Starbreak were acting different from their brothers. This started to worry Lesme and Sunstreaker greatly. So they decided to take them to see Ratchet.

"Well everything seems ok to normal with the two I don't know what would be causing them to act strange because of it." he said to the concerned couple.

"But Ratchet it totally ain't normal for a split spark sparkling to find their talent at such a young age. They aren't supposed to find their talent until their five years of age." yelled Sunstreaker.

"Um honey it actually is normal their well I-I should of told you sooner but their Starcollectors." said a frightened Lesme.

"Starcollectors?!" said the two startled mechs.

Lesme looked at the two and started to fidget with her ruby necklace her father gave to her when she was little.

"Yes, I am the last of the Starcollectors. My Father and Mother knew I was the last." she said.

"How are you the last?" asked Ratchet.

"Every one of the last twelve was killed except six femmes that were taken for breeding purposes. My Mother Elite managed to escape somehow, and when she met my father Optimus the two ended up with me in the middle of the war, my Mother didn't survive though because Megatron killed her. In which I am the last.

My father never wanted anyone to know I was the last or it would be a terrible life for me. If the Decepticons found out that I was the last they would kidnap me and force me to breed, but if I didn't give off the right offspring they would beat me, but Shockwave the one who started the Starcollectors made them on accident that only one rare occasions that if the love is fully true Starcollectors would be born." she finished.

Sunstreaker looked at his mate in surprise.

"So you mean to tell me that you're the last Starcollector our little ones are now ones?" asked an amazed Sunstreaker.

"Yes, I wanted you to know so badly, but I was afraid you would leave me." she said sadly.

"Hun you know that I would always love you and I would never leave no matter what. You know why? It's because I love you more then everything."  
She looked at him with tears in her optics and whispered out, "Really?"

Sunstreaker grabbed her in a tight hug and said, "For all my life."

(Seems that I've kept a dark secret under wraps any ways the idea of a Starcollector came in mind when I was messing around on my cell for hours on end. But any ways a Starcollector in my term is a destroyer that is technically an outcast from the normal Autobot or Decepticon and plz don't ask where I got the idea that Elite was a Starcollector plz don't ask. Any ways ta ta for now sorry it took so long to post chapter 8 but write ya later peeps.)


	9. Chapter 9

Another month passed and the Autobots were more worried.

"What are they planning?" Optimus asked Prowl one day.

"Sir I don't know but I fear Lesme and Sunstreaker's sparklings are in danger. You know as well as I do it won't be long until Megatron finds out about their little ones." he replied.

"I fear he already knows." Optimus replied.

It was true Megatron found out many months ago that Lesme was expecting with Sunstreaker.

"Soundwave we need to get those sparklings away from Lesme and her ignorant bondmate. BUT HOW!? Optimus is so protective of her and her sparklings." Megatron yelled slamming his fist against the Nemesis controls.

"Lord Megatron?" came a voice.

"WHAT!?" Megatron yelled turning around seeing Starscream quiver trying not to piss off Megatron any further.

"Um the Autobot Known as Lesme is well she's a Starcollector." He managed to get out.

"Starcollector eh. Well no wonder Optimus protects his little pet. Now I have something to use against him." Megatron chuckled.

Back at the Autobot base Lesme and Sunstreaker were playing with their little ones.

"Hey Starbreaker come here little girly." Lesme said sweetly.

Starbreaker was born first, but was smaller than her brothers and sisters.

"Lesme looks like Timelink needs a nap." said Sunstreaker.

"Ok I'll take him while you take Starbreak." she replied.

She stood up and picked up Starbreak handing her to Sunstreaker and picked up Timelink.

"Hey little guy need a nap. Well how 'bout I take you to the nursery and put you with your brother and sister." she said gently.

Then all of a sudden Red Alert blares throughout the entire ARC, "Decepticon attack I repeat Decepticon attack."

This of course wakes up Starrush and Blacknight. So Lesme went in to their room to calm them down. Sunstreaker followed her in nursery with Starbreak in his arms. Lesme took little Starbreak from his arms sets her in the crib. She then turns around looks Sunstreaker in the optics and kissed him.

"I'll be back u promise." he said giving her a hug.

Then his brother Sideswipe arrives.

"Bro hurry your aft up!" he yelled.

Sunstreaker kissed Lesme again and left.

It wasn't too long until Skywarp and Thundercracker snuck into the base without a flaw just yet.

"Finally we came do something without stupid Starscream. I am so annoyed with his aft. He thinks that since he's Megatron's Second in Command that he can boss us around." said Skywarp.

"I agree bro he is so fraggin annoying that I can't stand it anymore, but I still don't get why we have to kidnap one of the Twin Terrors mates. Why is she so important?" replied Thundercracker

Once they arrived at Lesme and Sunstreaker's quarters they saw Lesme sitting quietly on hers and Sunstreakers berth.

Then two all of a sudden run in snatch her and the sparklings and run off the Autobot base.

Back at the battle Sunstreaker was back to back with his brother one going against Soundwave the other against Ravage. The next thing happened so fast that Sideswipe had to take Sunstreaker away from the battle.

"Sunny what's wrong?" Sideswipe asked worriedly.

Sunstreaker yelped clutching his servo over his spark.

"Its Lesme and the sparklings they're in trouble!" he managed to get out.

Sideswipe remember Sunstreaker's bond to Lesme and the sparklings and nodded.

"Ok I'll cover for you." Sideswipe replied.

Back at the con base Lesme was thrown at the feet of Megatron.

"So this is the so called Lesme last of the Starcollectors? Pathetic, disgrace to your line." Megatron spat.

Lesme tried to jump at Megatron, but was thrown back down.

"Get off of me fraggin jerk!" she screamed.

"Feisty one aren't we."Starscream chuckled.

"Well I still remember the first time we met you were just a defenseless sparkling. Now look at you older good looking and a mate with four little sparklings and what's this I sense another one on the way. Your mother must be proud." Megatron chuckled.

Lesme looked at him with wide optics and shook her head.

"Let me guess? That foul mate of your called Sunstreaker was it doesn't know." He asked.

All of a sudden Sunstreaker burst through the Nemesis doors slamming three cons down in a single blow with blood red eyes.

"Let my mate and sparklings go!" he yelled with rage.

Megatron grinned, "Your femme no, but you can have your sparklings." He gestured.

"NO I GET BOTH OF THEM! AND IF I DON'T I WILL TEAR YOU AND YOUR SHIP TO PIECES!" he yelled.

Starscream threw Lesme down once again forcing her to yell out something she dreaded, "Stop please don't you'll kill our unborn sparklet!"

Sunstreaker's optics then turned back to blue and he whispered, "What?"

Lesme was let go and she put her servos over her helm and cried, "Megatron if you let me go I will give you're my true secret."

Sunstreaker looked at her like she was crazy, but Lesme stood up and lifted her servos from her helm and punched Megatron square in the jaw took her sparklings and fled with Sunstreaker .

Once they arrived back at base Lesme handed Sunstreaker the sparklings and went to see Ratchet. By then all the cons fled.

(Mama Mia that took forever. Sorry it took so long for me to get out for you all but here it is and thanks for the idea Enchanted. And ways till chapter 10 see ya.)


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks passed Lesme and Sunstreaker were excited for the next sparkling, but Lesme was very quiet. She never talked since the last time the Decepticons attack. The last bot she talked to was Ratchet to discuss the new sparkling.

"Optimus I am worried about your daughter. She hasn't talked to anyone since Sunstreaker found out they were expecting again." Prowl said.

Optimus and Prowl were outside in the Arc watching over the town that they were close by to.

"I know Prowl and it worries me. She is never the one to stay quiet when something was on her mind." Optimus replied.

After an hour of sulking in the moonlight the two decided to head in doors. That was when Ratchet came out rushing.

"Optimus it's your daughter!" he said breathlessly.

Optimus looked at Prowl and went after Ratchet. The three then arrive to Med Bay to find Sunstreaker at Lesme's side.

"Lesme please stay awake. Please." Sunstreaker begged.

"What happened to my daughter Ratchet!?" Optimus exclaimed.

"Optimus I found a virus in her system and I am afraid it might either damage the sparklet or worse kill her, but if we are lucky they both will survive if I get the virus out of her system soon enough. But we'll need the con that planted It." he breathlessly.

Optimus looked at Ratchet worriedly.

Word got to Megatron fast that the Femme Lesme was infected by a virus.

"KNOCKOUT!" he screamed

Knockout quivered in fear as he knew Megatron was going to tear him apart for this. Megatron stomps in to his Med Bay and throws Knockout half way across the room.  
"I WANT YOU TO GO TO THE FRAGGIN AUTOBOT BASE AND UNDO WHAT YOU DID!" he yelled.

Back at base Ratchet was doing his best trying to keep Lesme online, but Sunstreaker was ready to lose his processor. Luckily Sideswipe was keeping his brother from losing it. Optimus was more worried than everyone else.

It was an hour into the night that Knockout arrived at the base.

"I am here to remove the virus from um Lesme's systems." Knockout said to Ironhide who was on duty.

Ironhide looked at him suspiciously finally nodded off to Cliffjumper and Jazz that he needed one of them to go with him to make sure this wasn't a trap he sent the dinobots out to help out.

Once Jazz, Ironhide, and Knockout arrived at Med Bay he found Ratchet working silently on the unresponsive body. When he noticed the three in the door he allowed them in.

"Um we over heard that Lesme had an um virus in her system and I am very sorry, but I was the one who well gave her the virus." Knockout said hoping not to get killed.

Ratchet looked at him and felt angered that the femme he had taught to be a Medic like him was hurt by another that he knew even before the war. Ratchet cared deeply about Lesme after she came to Med Bay on Cybertron just to watch him work, but now she was in danger of being killed and losing her very own sparkling.

"Then you best get to work now or I will tear you piece by piece and send you straight to Megatron to reassembled into a stinking gremlin!" Ratchet ordered.

Knockout nodded and got to work. After an hour he found the exact spot where he planted the virus and disconnect the virus from her system line. Then all of a sudden Ratchet jumped when he suddenly felt a gentle servo grab his own finally Lesme's optics snapped open and she sat up and screamed for Sunstreaker.

"Hey hey hey it's ok Lesme your fine its ok I promise." Ratchet said pulling her closer.

Lesme then started to get upset.

"Ratchet I'm so scared. What happened to me?" she pleaded.

Ratchet put her helm on his shoulder to comfort her like he always did when she was upset like this and whispered what happened to her and told her everything was ok. Knockout slipped out of the Med Bay and decided to head home to his own so called family.

Once Knockout left Sunstreaker over heard that Lesme was back online. He then starts to rush when he senses something is wrong. He dashes down through the Arc halls to Med Bay. Once he arrives he sees Lesme in Ratchet arms more upset then he has ever seen her. He walks over and lays a servo on her shoulder plate to comfort her. She then turns around to meet Sunstreakers face and jumps up and wraps her arms tightly around his neck promising to never let him go and to never keep another secret from him.

"Is the sparkling ok Ratchet?" Lesme asked.

"I don't know let's find out." He replied.

After a half an hour Lesme and Sunstreaker headed out of Med Bay smiling because everything was alright with their sparklings.

(hint hint nudge nudge hope you all got that lolz any way till chapter 11 see ya oh yea and to my dearest friend who's name I shall not mention sorry but you'll need to learn oh I haven't decided yet but a few more names. And to enchanted I sure hope you aren't mad at me and also to my other readers tell me what ou think of thy story and give me some ideas !)


	11. Chapter 11

Six months passed and it was the day of the quadruplet's birthday. Lesme of course in a bad case of mood swings was in a terrible mood. Sunstreaker trying not to upset her any worse than she was he did all of the planning by himself allowing Lesme to rest.

Little Starbreak originally named Starbreaker was sitting on her mother's lap laying her head against Lesme swollen stomach. Lesme sat there smiling thinking about her first time meeting Sunstreaker.

It wasn't on earth when Lesme first met the twin terrors.

It was her first battle on Cybertron heading to Tiger Pax with a squadron of Mechs. She was the only femme. Trying to ignore the whistle's of two annoying idiots that slapped her rear end. Only one out of the twenty-one mechs caught her eye. She never had a good enough attitude in catching a mechs spark, but she was awesome at making friends.

Once they arrived at Tiger Pax Lesme was sent out to help with Medics work. Once she arrived she was given a young mech named Bumblebee to work on the excessive damage on his body from Megatron.

After being at that position for an earth year Lesme came down with a Cybertroian illness that Megatron created. Which she was the only Medic on base she couldn't mange. Nobody went near a bot with this illness so no one helped Lesme except one important bot Sunstreaker. He was the only one near Lesme's side until she was better.

Lesme still remembered that year like it was yesterday, but to think that she was lucky because most bots would die from the illness would be selfish. Sunstreaker also caught the illness, but it really didn't affect him like it did her and he had his brother by his side. She was also lucky that she wasn't alone through the illness.

All of a sudden she felt tapping on her knee plate. She looked down to see little Starbreaker looking up at her. She smiled and lifted her up and kissed her helm. Then Blacknight came over for attention. Lesme laughed and picked her up. The two giggled when Lesme bounced them and they both said their first words at the same time.

"Mama, love papa." they both said.

Lesme went wide optic when she heard their first words.

After an entire hour and a half the celebration started.

(I thought it would be a little cool if I added a piece of the twos pasted in this chapter any way hope ya all like it give me thoughts and to my dearest friend who shall not be named hope you like to see ya.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry but I am skipping a few years ahead just to get this finished.**

Lesme and Sunstreaker was one happy family and everyone was happy for the two.

Sideswipe and his mate Sidestep had a family, the war was over due to sparklets running about. Megatron had a mate and two sons, Optimus and his mate was happy because they were starting to build a new family again.

Love was in the air for everyone. No one seemed to care whether there was a weird mixture of mechs and femmes they all loved one another and was glad it was all over.

Cybertron was rebuilt and they departed for home to start anew.

The population was larger then before and peace went through out the entire land thanks to the reconstruction of Cybertron.

Peace was once again and Lesme and Sunstreaker were expecting twins.

**Ok sorry its so short but it was the best I could do sorry. Any ways thanks to everyone who followed this story to the very end and I dout there will be a sequel, but I have a few more TF stories everyone might be interested and a special shout out to Enchanted for being with me to the very end. I appreciate everyone ideas and reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
